


A Lover’s Curse

by PotterArt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Case Fic, Comic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Curses, Dark Magic, Digital Art, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, Fire, Getting Together, H/D Erised 2019, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Scars, Sentient Buildings, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterArt/pseuds/PotterArt
Summary: Dark magic has been causing trouble in the forests up north. The Ministry has been able to trace the source of the magic back to an abandoned ancient wizarding home but are at a loss at what to do about it. Thus Curse-Breaker Draco Malfoy and Magical Buildings expert Harry Potter are being called in.Will they be able to lay their rivalry to rest to solve this ancient mystery? Do they have what it takes to break this peculiar curse?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 67
Kudos: 972
Collections: H/D Erised 2019





	A Lover’s Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> Shealwaysreads! I had such a fantastic time working on this project. Your sign-up had so many great aspects and ideas that I wanted to indulge in, I nearly couldn’t decide. I took some inspiration from both, your fic and your art requests, and this is what I came up with! I challenged myself a bit with this, as I really wanted to tell a somewhat stringent story, and out came this series of illustrations. I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> To the mods: Thank you for your infinite patience with me. I believe I may have set a new personal record for most deadlines messed up within one fest.
> 
> Special thanks to my best friend who had to suffer through like 17 different versions of the poem before I deemed it finished.

* 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This artwork is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
